The New Kids
by MabelMay
Summary: After a particularly bad day, Jack meets four teens who lift his spirits back up. But how can four teens see him when nobody else has been able to? Who are they and how will this play out? Set just before the movie, and may continue into it.
1. Chapter 1

Today was another bad day for me. I seem to be having more of these lately. Another kid ran through me. I will never get used to the feeling. I was down in Burgess thinking that playing with the kids would lift my spirits. It didn't. I turned around for one second, the next, a kid ran straight through me. I didn't know him as well as the other kids in the neighbourhood, but it hurt none the less.

I took to the sky once I recovered and milled around Russia, the weather a reflection of my mood. I brought a thick snowstorm across most of the country. And less than half an hour after, I felt bad for it. This wasn't fun snow. This was dangerous snow. And I hate bringing dangerous snow.

Whirling around, I left the west side of the country and headed east, letting the storm settle on it's own. Landing in an open clearing in the woods, I let my tears fall. Nobody to see me cry. Nobody to hear me cry. Nobody to care for me. Nearly 300 years it's been like this. Working out things on my own. Although, I occasionally run into other spirits - mostly the Autumn and Spring ones. Even the Easter Bunny on occasion. But those rare meetings never take away the pain of being alone.

Flipping up my hood, I wiped away the frozen tears off my face. Sighing to myself, I allow my consciousness to drift into a dream like state, not wanting to actually fall asleep.

"Who are you?" I hear a voice question behind me. I don't bother to turn and look. They won't be speaking to me any ways.

"Hello? Can you hear us?" another voice said, this one slightly deeper. I turn my head slowly, not wanting to get my hopes up, but curious a the same time. Four figures are standing behind me. All teenagers with the same facial features. _They must be siblings_, I think to myself.

"Are you talking to me?" I question, gripping my staff tighter.

"There is nobody else around," the youngest boy says with an eye roll.

"And you can see me?" I ask hopping up off the now frosted rocks.

"We aren't blind," the younger girl says.

"But- how? You are teenagers!" I exclaim. How is this happening? It's rare for teenagers to see spirits, let alone me!

"Wow, this guy is good," the older boy says to the eldest girl.

"Who are you four?" I ask, still dealing with a bit of shock. Alright, a lot of shock. But I'm not going to let that stop my first real conversation in centuries.

"I'm Alcina," the younger girl says. She has startling eyes that are almost orange in colour, and her dark brown hair is chopped to her chin. "This is my older sister Naia," she points to the eldest girl. Her sea green eyes peer kindly at me, and her light brown hair is twisted down to her waist – almost looking wet at the tips. "Younger brother Demitrius," pointing to the boy with dark brown hair and mud brown eyes. "And youngest brother Ciro," she finishes pointing to the boy with wind swept light brown hair and sky blue eyes. They are all wearing thin clothing to be out in this weather - long pants, boots and thin jackets.

"Who are you?" Ciro asks.

"Oh, I'm Jack Frost," I say pushing my hood back and letting my white hair to fall on my forehead.

"_The _Jack Frost?" Demitrius asks, mouth agape.

"Yep," I smirk and spin my staff around. A small flurry of snow flakes fall around the five of us.

"Nice," he says reaching out to catch a few with his brother. Alcina steps back a little, while Naia looks to be studying them.

"So what are you doing out here?" Naia says, finally speaking up.

"I needed to bring some snow around here and decided to take a quick break," I say, making up a quick lie. "What are you guys doing out here?"

There was a short pause, where the three youngest looked to Naia. I could easily tell that there was a lie coming up, but I decided to let it slide for a first conversation. "We got bored at home," she said. "So we decided to do some exploring."

I felt a grin spread across my face. "Bored, huh? Ever had a snowball fight before?"

I made the snow thicker around us so that we have more ammo, and soon, the snow was being flung around the clearing.

Two hours later, and they were all laying back and enjoying the afternoon. "We should probably start heading back home," Naia said looking at the dimming light. I sighed, I really hoped that they would stay around longer. She noticed this, "We can meet up again. If you want to, that is."

"Really?" I ask, letting excitement slip out.

The girls laughed, "Yeah we can."

"What can we do?" Ciro asked from where the boys were making snow angels.

"Meet up again," Naia clarified.

"Yay! This is the most fun I've had in ages! What? You three get boring after a while," he defended when his siblings shot him a look.

"Don't you have your own friends?" I asked curiously.

Another pause where they all looked to Naia. Maybe they don't realise that they are doing this. But what can they lie about here? "It's really just us," Naia answers.

"Don't you go to school?"

"We're home-schooled by our mum," she answers again.

"What about neighbours?"

"Just us," she says avoiding the question. "But back to the original thought, we should be heading back before she worries." They all clambered to their feet and looked to me. "Are you busy much?"

"Not really," I replied rubbing the back of my neck.

"When should we meet then?" she addresses everyone.

"Tomorrow?" Alcina suggests. A round of nods come from the others.

"Could we do a picnic?" Ciro asks.

"Afternoon tea?" Alcina puts in.

"Oh, I'll make cookies!" Demitrius says clapping his hands.

"Can we make cupcakes too?"

"We should eat something healthy too."

"Drinks too!"

"Stop saying 'too'. But we definitely need drinks to go with the cookies."

The three teens continued to rattle off ideas for the picnic, so Naia got my attention. "Tomorrow, just after noon?"

"Sure," I said a little distracted by the other three.

"Here again?" she continued to ask me.

"Yeah. Yeah, here just after noon," I say smiling. 

"Alright, we can sort this out tonight," Naia said cutting into the conversation. "See you tomorrow. Say bye, guys." 

A round of goodbyes came from the rest of the siblings, and they then headed into the forest. I stood there listening to their retreating footsteps. This day turned out better than, well, any that I've had for years. I called on the wind and lifted into the air with a grin splitting my face. I whooped and flew in circles over the continent. I spread light snowflakes as I flew past. The snow reflecting my feelings. 

I spent the next few hours spreading snow and laughing the whole way. I feel like I'm born again. Free. Alive with renewed hope.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter of my first published FF. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue with this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I got back to the clearing at noon the next day. I was becoming slightly worried. No, that's not true. I've been worried since last night. What if they didn't come back? What if they can't see me? I have a lot of hope riding on these four teens. I just hope I don't push them away. 

My worries were put aside as I heard people coming closer. Less than a minute later, the four teens were walking past the edge of the clearing. They had slightly warmer clothing on this time, and Naia carried a basket.

"Jack!" Ciro said running over to greet me.

"Hey guys!" I say enthusiastically.

"How are you?" Demitrius asks me.

"Great! How are you guys doing?"

"Great, too!" Ciro says jumping atop a clump of boulders with ease. Too much ease. It almost looked like he floated up there.

"We brought a picnic," Naia says suddenly, grabbing my attention. "Did you want to eat now?"

"Uh, sure," I say. How does one have a picnic any ways?

Turns out that you sit on a giant mat and share food around. The bright red and blue mat looked to be handmade, and is the perfect size for all five of us to fit comfortably on. I sat between Ciro and Naia, with Demitrius and Alcina across from me. Everything got handed out – two cookies and a cupcake each, an assortment of apples and oranges in the centre, and mugs were also passed around.

"Can you have hot drinks?" Demitrius asked curiously as hot chocolate was poured from a Thermos.

"Never really tried," I answer truthfully. "When I was first 'born' as a spirit I tried to have hot things, but they just ended up freezing in my hands. Since then I haven't bothered."

"How old are you?" Alcina asks, taking a sip from her poured mug.

"I think I'm 14 in human years, but in spirit I've been around for 300." All four of their mouths dropped at the same time. I had a good laugh as they processed the information.

"Wow," Demitrius is the first to say.

"How old are you four?" I ask.

"I'm 17," Naia speaks up quickly.

"16," Alcina picks up after a moment.

"15."

"14! Same as you!" Ciro says happily.

"Did you want some?" Alcina asks me, holding out the thermos.

"Uh, sure, I'll try some." Once the mug is poured out, they all look expectantly at me. A little put off, I take a tentative sip of the rapidly cooling liquid. The warm drink touches my tongue and I feel my eyes go wide. "This is amazing!"

"Glad you like it," Alcina says happily.

"She makes the best hot chocolates ever!" Ciro says drinking his own.

"Who made the food?" I ask curiously.

"I made the cookies and Ali helped me make the cupcakes," Demitrius says.

"More like you helped me," Alcina mutters.

"A team effort on their part," Naia cuts Demitrius' retort off.

An awkward pause rests in the air as everyone goes to eating. "Do you two cook?" I ask Naia and Ciro.

"We do the gardening and they do the cooking," Ciro says finishing off his cookies.

"Gardening in winter?"

"Yeah, there is always things that can grow," Naia says. "Besides, I can't cook to save my life."

"At least you didn't set the butter on fire," Ciro says looking at Demitrius.

"That was one time!" he defends.

"We're not letting it go, Dem," Alcina consoles him.

"Dem?" I ask Naia.

"Much faster to say then Demitrius," she replies.

"What?" Demitrius asks hearing his name.

"Just telling him how you set the butter on fire," Naia teases lightly.

After hearing the butter story, and finishing the food – except for the fruit which froze – Naia packed up while the remaining four of us got a game started. "So how do you play, uh?" I've already forgotten what it's called.

"44 home," Alcina supplied.

"One person is in," Demitrius starts. "And they have to guard 'home'. I say it's the boulders over there."

"Yeah. So while the person is counting everyone else hides," Ciro continued. "Once the person finishes counting to 44, then the others have to get a hand on 'home' before the person who is in can tag them."

"But if you get tagged, then you are in, and the person who was in can't get re-tagged by that person," Alcina finishes.

"Who's in? Shot not!" Demitrius says quickly putting his finger to his nose. The others quickly do the same. "Put your finger on your nose," Demitrius says to me. I comply with a questioning look until Naia comes over.

"Really? You couldn't have waited until I was finished before making me in?" she asks in mock exasperation. The other three laugh and push her to the boulder. She closes her eyes and starts counting, "One! Two! Three! Four!" The other three sprint away from home and into the tree-line. I follow them in by riding the wind.

Hoping into a tree with a view over the clearing, I can hear Naia counting – eight, nine, ten – and see the other three hiding. Ciro is already up in another tree not too far from me. Demitrius is laying in a small ditch and covering himself slightly with leftover leaves. And Alcina is peaking around one of the bigger trees.

44 came too soon. I decided to stay up in the tree and watch what happens first. Once Naia's back was turned from where Demitrius is hiding, he made a dash across the clearing, covering the short space and putting a hand on the biggest boulder a second before Naia could get him. She then turned and went into the tree-line. Alcina was spotted and made a run for it between the trees. While Naia was busy chasing her sister, I saw Ciro jump nimbly down from the tree and ran over to the boulder. Naia noticed this, but paid no mind, preferring to catch Alcina. Which she did, and sprinted to the boulder.

Alcina walked to the tree that I'm perched upon and looked up at me. "You have to come down eventually," she stated crossing her arms.

"You'll have to come up for that to happen," I tease. But my plan didn't work. Wind decided to pick me up and have me float down to the ground. Too surprised to move, Alcina calmly poked me in the shoulder, making me the person in.

"Uh, why did you come down after you said that?" Alcina asked.

"I didn't mean too. Wind just did it, not me." That's never happened before. I looked up to see the other three coming over – Ciro grinning, Demitrius holding back a smile, and Naia looked like she could strangle Ciro.

"Hey, so sorry to cut this short, but we should probably get back," Naia says glaring at Ciro. What did he do to annoy her that much? I wonder. But my thoughts continued to turn to Wind. I tried moving myself around now and Wind complied like normal.

"That's okay," I say absentmindedly.

"Did you want to meet up again?" Demitrius asks.

That snapped me out of my thoughts. "Of course! That's if you want to..."

"Same spot and time? Say two days this time?" Naia suggests.

"I'll be here," I say grinning again. I gave them all goodbyes and received them. Naia picked up the basket on the way out, and they all gave me another wave before disappearing.

With my troubled thoughts returning, I took to the skies.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait. I changed my mind on the direction that I wanted this to go in so I needed to spend time to plan it out. <strong>

**I loved hearing your thoughts on the story and would love to hear from you again. **


	3. Chapter 3

Once again the teens all met up with each other. Just having finished their now normal picnic and game of the day, they all lounge around the clearing. "Can I ask you four something?" Jack asks timidly asks.

"Of course," Alcina says.

"Well, I was wondering, how exactly you can see me," he asks looking at each of the four. They all wore looks of surprise at the question. Then the younger three turned to the eldest.

Naia took a moment to gather her thoughts before saying, "We believe in you, silly, isn't that how it works?"

Jack did not buy this for a second, but proceeded any ways. "So, can you see other spirits? Like Santa, or the Tooth-fairy?"

"In theory I guess we can."

Once they all packed off and said their goodbyes, Jack didn't stay at the clearing, nor leave immediately. He waited a few moments before following after the siblings, sticking to the tops of the trees as not to be seen. The four spent twenty minutes walking, without the knowledge of a certain winter spirit following.

"That was too close," Jack hears Alcina say to the others.

"No kidding," Dem agrees.

"Can't we just tell him?" Ciro turns to ask his siblings.

"Mother wouldn't like it," Naia says worrying.

"She wouldn't have to find out," Ciro says optimistically.

"She finds out everything eventually," Ally says. "You know how many people look to her."

"Plus if she asks any of us she can tell in an instant if we're lying," Dem says as he kicks a stone.

"Look, I do want to tell Jack," Naia admits. "But we should ask mother first."

"Yes!" Ciro fist bumps the air.

"Yeah, yeah," Naia says with an eye roll.

"Are we all taking the tunnels today?" Dem asks, checking around the clearing for something.

"I want to fly!" the youngest of them exclaims.

"Usual then," Alcina shrugged off. The elder boy took a deep stance and pushed his arms outward. As he did, the winter spirits eyes widened as a hole opened up in the ground. The two middle kids jumped down into the hole in the ground with barely a second glance at the other two, the hole closing up behind them. The remaining two held hands before the wind picked up and they flew off.

Jack stared open mouthed at the sky for a second. Snapping his mouth shut, he took off after the two that flew off, as he clearly couldn't follow the two in the tunnels. He stayed a reasonable distance behind them so that they wouldn't spot him. They flew for twenty odd minutes out over the ocean, and Jack soon lost all sense of direction. They seemed to travel somewhere where he had never been before. The air was fairly warm, but it was comfortable enough for the winter spirit, at least so he didn't feel like he was melting. A mountain range literally raised up out of the ocean and they flew towards it. The mountains were raised so high that he was sure that no human would be able to get over the white capped tops.

There was a small gap running through one of the cliffs, which Jack would have completely missed, had he not have been watching the siblings. Jack flew over to the cliff side and looked up at the steep height. "Wow," he softly said, just in case anyone could hear him. He then went to the crack in the cliff side and looked in. He couldn't see to much, but he could feel wind coming through it, letting him know that it opened up somewhere else. Trusting the wind to guild him through, he floated along the dark hall way. The coolness of the rock beside him was comforting. The wind twisted and turned around bends, and even down some before moving higher again. Eventually, Jack could see a light at the end of the tunnel. It steadily grew brighter, and when Jack could see well enough around him, he took control of his flight once again. Landing just before the gap in the wall ended, he let his eyes readjust before peering out. When he was ready he leaned out.

The opening was part of the inner circle of mountains. Rolling green hills spread out in the centre of the bowl of mountains. Trees dotted the plains, both in neatly planted rows and in chaotic order. A river ran in circles through the green hillside and down into a lake at Jacks right. The water came down from the snowy mountains which streamed into waterfalls. In the centre of the space, there stood a hill above the rest, a gigantic tree stood in the centre, reaching its branches towards the sky. Strange objects stuck out of the hill, slightly down from the tree and in near the grey boulders. All different types of animals wandered around, but they seemed to be in their own sections. The sun here is still high in the sky, noon. At this point, Jack is used to the change in time and doesn't feel funny every time he switches time zones. It would be a pain in the ass if that happened still.

"What is this place?" Jack questioned as he gazed around. He spotted the two teens that he had been following. The were making their way up the hill in the centre. The other two just popped up as he watched with the eyes of a hawk. Should he go over and show himself or hide? He definitely needed to go over to at least hear them talking.

With his mind make up, he called the wind and floated down to the ground level. Suddenly the wind took off with a mind of its own. He gasped when the wind pulled him faster over the ground, towards the centre tree. "Wind! What are you doing?" he exclaimed as quietly as he could. In the next instant, he found himself in front of the four kids. Naia and Ciro stood in the middle, Naia with her hands balled into fists at her side and Ciro with his hands in front of him seemingly to hold Jack in place. Alcina and Demitrius stood on either side of the other two. Alcina had her arms crossed and Demitrius had his hands on his hips. All four of them were very intimidating for the winter spirit, and Jack visibly swallowed.

* * *

><p>Just over a month, therefore another chapter... I really need to get better at this timing thing... Ideally I would have it at least every fortnight...<p>

Well, let me know what you think :)


End file.
